


when my heart is hollow, you'd always know.

by julyseok



Series: ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*  the wongyuhao we all deserve *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Safeword Use, Slut Shaming, Smut, Wonwoo protection squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyseok/pseuds/julyseok
Summary: Work has never been easy for Wonwoo, but he doesn't mind because a paying job means a covered rent and an apartment to themselves means Wonwoo can see his boyfriends everyday, even if he clocks out late. The repercussion of his job could be a little hard grasp sometimes though, and it comes to light one day when he goes home.





	when my heart is hollow, you'd always know.

**Author's Note:**

> I just updated the description of this series so do check it out! Also, this goes without saying but all the deeds done in here is done with consent until it is not.
> 
> Twitter: @btsvernons

It was a bad day for Wonwoo, to say the least. He missed his alarm in the morning which wouldn’t be that bad if Seoul hadn’t decide to pour endlessly for the past two weeks, causing the streets to be in traffic and the bus he usually rides in arriving late to his workplace. He forgets to pack an umbrella in the midst of getting ready and he clocked into the restaurant late, water droplets trailing from his clothes all over the floor. It was a mess within a matter of seconds because a child tripped on the slippery path which led him to receive an earful from his boss. It was embarrassing and downright humiliating for Wonwoo to be scolded in front of everyone else; a few of the co-workers snicker in hushed gossips, others offer pity pouts. Some customers are even looking at the commotion.

“Do you even know your value Wonwoo?” The boss sneers angrily, nose flaring up. He looks stupid with a bow-tie. Wonwoo had hated him since the first day. “You know I can easily fire you and get a new guy? Even Taehun here is doing a good job and he’s only here for two weeks.”

Oh, Wonwoo wants to strangle him if only the job doesn’t actually cover his rent.

The boss jabs him in the chest. “You’re making a fool of yourself, Jeon. You should be embarrassed. Are you embarrassed?”

“Yes, sir.” Wonwoo complies quietly, eyes trained on the ground with his hands clasped behind. The boss eventually lets him go but not before telling him to work past his shift for a couple of hours as a compensation. “Remember that you’re just a small fry here Jeon, no more mistakes allowed”, the boss growls, finally leaving Wonwoo.

The co-workers disperse and enter the kitchen one by one, almost all of them avoid looking at Wonwoo. Some of the guys laugh in ridicule; one even had the nerve to press Wonwoo’s buttons by mocking in his ear, “Guess you’re just really nothing here, Jeon.”

 _We’re all working in the same fucking kitchen_ , Wonwoo wants to say but decides to keep his mouth shut instead. If his boss found him starting a fight with one of the guys, he can kiss his job goodbye.

Wonwoo keeps himself busy for the rest of the day and tries not to look at the time, for he knows it’ll be a long time before he can check out. His boss continues dropping insults every now and then even though Wonwoo is just doing his damn job by taking orders and serving the customers, and he’s already feeling so drained out by the emotional fatigue that he just turns a deaf ear and agrees to whatever his ass of a boss has to say.

He finally clocks out near midnight. The bus service has halted so he calls a Uber instead, treating it as a luxury he deserves from a really awful day. He eventually reaches home in fifteen minutes expecting the other two boys to be asleep, but he finds that the lights are still on in the bedroom.

Mingyu and Minghao turn to look over to the door when Wonwoo pries his head in slowly. “Am I interrupting?” He asks hesitatingly when he notices the proximity between his two boyfriends on the bed, limbs tangled and hair tousled messily. Mingyu’s shirt is not even in sight.

“Of course not, we’re waiting for you.” Minghao breaks into a smile, beckoning Wonwoo to come nearer. “You were taking a long time though and this boy here”, Minghao gives a look to Mingyu, “is getting... _impatient_.”

“Hyung, what took you so long?” Mingyu complains openly, jumping up onto his toes and pulling Wonwoo into a hug. He buries his nose into the crook of the elder’s neck, mumbling, “I miss you.”

Wonwoo returns the embrace, loving how the familiarity of the skin and warmth immediately comforts him from the horrible day. Mingyu always gives the best hugs, whatnot with his bigger frame and general interest in skinship. Wonwoo finds himself being lifted up and tossed onto the mattress by Mingyu, as if he weighs nothing to the younger, and lets out a laugh when he hovers over him in a quick second with Minghao teasing in the background, “I told you so.”

He falls silent when Mingyu kisses him square on the mouth, eating up his sounds. Wonwoo complies of course, he always does; his fingers immediately reaching forward to comb back Mingyu’s bangs that have grown too long. Unlike in public, Mingyu kisses hungrily in bed, wet tongue licking a trail on Wonwoo's lip before pushing it in and exploring the roof of his mouth. The kiss gets a little too wet, too urgent, and Mingyu is whining at the back of his throat. Wonwoo lifts his hips up to brush against the younger’s, making Mingyu hiss sharply at the contact. He’s definitely really sensitive being worked up for hours now waiting for the elder to arrive home. Wonwoo feels guilty that he had let them wait too long.

“Hyung, can you bottom tonight?” Mingyu asks, voice raspy as he leaves butterfly kisses down the pale skin on Wonwoo’s neck and all over his collarbones. He could hear Minghao whimpering from the lack of touch from his boyfriends and he quickly nods, despite his muscles still sore from work. He’s still a man after all, and seeing his boyfriends looking at him with dark eyes, hungry for the intimacy makes Wonwoo feel wanted and sets lust in him.

They’ve done this before, many times as a matter of fact, and while there are days that they are open to try something new, more of than not they’d just settle for the usual positions; Wonwoo on all fours with Minghao in front and Mingyu at the back. It was an unsaid decision the first time they did it when working to understand each other intimately only for Wonwoo to realize he likes it, thrives in it actually, being confined in such a small space for him to move while the other two men fucks into him as if he was just a _thing_ for them to use.

It didn’t matter if Wonwoo has too much pride on an average day that even makes Minghao rolls his eyes every time the elder feigns a cool posture in front of a camera. He likes being downgraded in bed.

The preparation goes almost like routine, except that Mingyu's calloused fingers always bring a new wave of pleasure when he stretches Wonwoo open, two hooks scissoring at once before letting a third digit in. Minghao kisses Wonwoo at the front, cupping both side of his cheeks with warm palms, leaving tender smooches until Wonwoo sighs dreamily against his lips. Minghao is always the softer one among the three of them. It took him at least half a year before advancing to third base with the other two, yet now he wrecks Wonwoo every time during sex, fulfilling all of the elder male's desires.

Wonwoo purrs into the bed sheets when he feels the tip of Mingyu's length pressed against his entrance slowly. He's on his knees and his hands are tied with a soft red satin cloth, something that Mingyu likes seeing him wearing, milky thighs spread widely with Mingyu's hands resting hotly on his hips, sending a shiver down Wonwoo's backbone when he slides them down and grips his ass.

"Chin up baby." Minghao cards through Wonwoo's hair, guiding his mouth to his own cock. Wonwoo gives in, mouth already watering at the sight. "You're gonna be a good boy tonight, Wonwoo?"

"I'll be a good boy." Wonwoo breathes out. Mingyu takes this as a signal, pushing his cock deeper, earning a moan from Wonwoo. Once he's buried in, he allows Wonwoo to adjust. It's only when the elder boy murmurs a soft "you can move" that he pulls to the tip and bottoms out again.

Mingyu sets the pace fast; slick sounds of skin slapping skin could be heard throughout the room. Wonwoo swivels his hips slightly, pushing back as Mingyu thrusts forward, making him groan at the intense pressure building up at the lower pit of his stomach. "You're so good for me", Mingyu keens in his ear, and Wonwoo whines pathetically. "Such a good little slut you are."

Wonwoo hums at the degradation around Minghao's cock, taking the head into his mouth after giving a few kitten licks. Without a warning, Minghao pushes in deeper into Wonwoo's mouth, fisting a handful of the elder boy's hair to guide him to his throat. Wonwoo groans and Minghao tightens the grip on his hair, making it borderline painful. "Shut up, sluts don't get to talk." He lets out an arrogant remark.

It's a fast rhythm from the beginning. Mingyu and Minghao thrusts and leaves at the same time, dropping further humiliating words along the way and laughs breathlessly among themselves. As if Wonwoo is not even there. There's tears forming in his eyes and his jaw aches, and when he tries to touch Minghao the younger would insult him, "You're so filthy you cock whore. Your mouth opens wide and wet, bet you let other boys pay you for you to suck them, huh?"

"I can feel you squeezing your walls, Wonwoo." Mingyu sneers at him, still pounding harshly from behind, "Scared you're too loose for me? How many man have you fucked?"

"None." Wonwoo managed to cough up in a sob before Minghao thrusts into his mouth again. His own cock is hard and neglected, dripping with pre-cum on his stomach.

"None?" Mingyu barks out in a laugh, punctuating it with a hard thrust in a new angle, making Wonwoo whine in both pleasure and pain, curling up his toes. He leans closer to Wonwoo's face, breath hot as he taunts him, "I don't trust you."

"He can't answer you with his mouth full of cock", Minghao shaming him further. "Look at him taking it in like a slut he is."

"Opening your legs for anyone who takes interest in you", Mingyu breathes down his neck. "Everyone's had you before, you're no value to us slut."

Wonwoo immediately stills at Mingyu's choice of word.

Somehow flashes from the earlier events of the day flood through Wonwoo's mind, as Minghao and Mingyu continues jabbing insults at him. His boss' words starts ringing in his ears, _"Do you even know your value, Wonwoo?"_ , and he tries pushing it off because it really is killing the mood. His attempt fails and his heart weighs heavier when Mingyu uses the same word, and when he flutters his wet eyelashes upwards to glance at Minghao, the younger shuts him off by fucking his mouth deeper and touching his gag reflex, making Wonwoo splutter.

Mingyu keeps thrusting into his hole, the numbing stretch leaving a stale feeling. "You're really nothing at all, Wonwoo." There's a hint of whine that shows he's near to the edge only to be covered with a mean jeer, "Had you for years now and really, you're just _nothing_ but a cum dump."

Wonwoo finally breaks.

"Red", his voice cracks when he coughs it out and he thinks they couldn't hear it because Mingyu is still hovering behind him. It's hard to catch an opportunity when Minghao barely leaves his mouth, only realizing the danger of it now. "Red, _red_."

Minghao's manoeuvres come to a halt upon hearing Wonwoo sob. He first frowns in confusion before realization hits him the next second. "Red", he mumbles to himself. Then looks at the other boy, who is still moving, in alarm. "Mingyu, stop, he said red."

Wonwoo winces when he feels Mingyu's throbbing cock pulling out, but even more so when the muscles on his thighs finally give up and he lands face-first on the bed.

"Fuck, Wonwoo, are you okay?" Mingyu kneels beside him, eyebrows pulled together in worry. "Are you hurt?"

Wonwoo shakes his head lightly, resting one cheek on the sheets. Minghao pats his hair carefully, as if he's scared to touch the elder. The two exchange worrisome glances.

"I'm fine", Wonwoo muffles against the pillow. He glances between his boyfriends' thighs, cock still swelling and guilt engulfs him. "I'm sorry we had to stop."

"Wonwoo", Minghao sighs in desperation. He's shutting his eyes tightly, head tipped back to find the right words. This is the first time they actually used the safeword although they always had it emphasized every time before fooling around. "Wonwoo, it's fine. _We're_ fine. I'm sorry we hurt you."

"You didn't", he croaks up, a tear slipping past his cheek. He feels silly now for wallowing over words from his boss that don't even matter. "It's just some things were too much and I- I couldn't take it."

Mingyu swallows thickly. The sight of his beautiful boyfriend in tears is something Mingyu would never get used to, especially if he is the reason that causes it. One look at Minghao and he knows the younger feels the same as well.

"Okay, Won-ie." Mingyu tries to be reassuring when Minghao doesn't bulge. He's probably still in shock too. "Do you want to take a hot bath?"

Wonwoo cracks an eye open. “Hot bath sounds nice.”

It takes a while to get Wonwoo to the bathroom, his legs have become like jelly and when he walks there is a limp. On other days Mingyu would be smiling sheepishly but now he just wants to write Wonwoo a ten page apology letter.

The two boys leave the bathroom door open just in case Wonwoo falls asleep in the tub. The elder male takes his time to wash his skin and brush his teeth and when he finally retracts back to the bedroom wrapped up in a big, fluffy towel, which looks a bit hilarious since Wonwoo is already so tall himself, both Mingyu and Minghao feel so endeared by him.

“Feeling better?” Mingyu asks him softly. He guides Wonwoo to the bed where a fresh pair of pajamas is already placed neatly.

Wonwoo nods with a small smile. He quickly changes into the pajamas and settles himself against the pillows. He pats the empty spot next to him, gesturing Mingyu to join him which the younger slowly crawls towards him but still sets a small, hesitating distance between them. Minghao is sitting at the other corner of the bed, feet nearly falling off from the little space his whole body is occupying, suddenly developed a new interest in staring at his fingers.

Wonwoo sighs in disbelief, catching Minghao’s attention, his eyes drooping in sadness. “Guys, I’m not dead.”

Mingyu furrows his eyebrows at him. “Yeah, but you were crying.”

Wonwoo chuckles, teasing the taller male. “Don’t I always in bed?”

“Wonwoo”, he deadpans, looking unimpressed at his attempt of a joke.

The elder sighs again, entwining their fingers. At least Mingyu reciprocates the touch by rubbing his thumb on Wonwoo’s skin in circles, exhaling a deep breath. Wonwoo knows there’s a lot on his mind. Minghao eventually finds his way onto Mingyu’s lap, resting his head on his thighs as he looks over at Wonwoo concernedly, long, lanky legs spread across the sheets.

“What happened back there?” The youngest of the three asks in a small voice. 

Wonwoo considers the question. He knows he would be fawned over with excessive concern for at least the next two weeks if he told them. Minghao would probably even suggest to take his boss down with one swift kick and Wonwoo knows he’s perfectly capable to do that since the boy has admirable qualities in martial arts, but he doesn’t feel like lying either to his boyfriends. And maybe he does want Minghao to threaten his boss, if not just a little.

“Well”, he begins nervously, fingers plucking the bedsheets to calm his nerves, “I had a bad day. Boss was being a bigger asshole than he usually is and it might have made me a little more upset than it should without me knowing.

Mingyu immediately scowls. “What did he say to you?”

“He implied that I wasn’t important”, Wonwoo grimaces at the memory, “Called me useless in front of almost everyone.”

“Fuck.” Minghao curses under his breath in his mother tongue, Wonwoo recognizing the profanity from the Chinese movies he regularly watches. He’s balling his fingers into a fist, nostrils flaring up in anger. “Fuck him Wonwoo”, Minghao says in Korean this time, “I’m going to give him a black eye.”

“Please don’t”, the elder replies with just a hint of smile, “As much as I hate the guy, I need the money to cover the rent.”

“I’ll give him a black eye and _then_ sell his kidneys. We can elope.”

“No murdering anyone on my watch”, Mingyu interrupts, earning an annoyed huff from Minghao, “But I approve giving this guy a lesson. Isn’t it stated in the book of laws or whatever that public humiliation is a harassment to an employee?”

Wonwoo half-shrugs, adjusting himself on the pillows so he could lie in a more comfortable position. “No clue. Not that it matters, the man is too dense to learn, he only knows how to let go of his temper.”

Without saying more, Minghao moves up all over Wonwoo’s personal space, smothering him with soft kisses on his face, making him giggle under his touch. Minghao smells nice, the lingering fragrance of his bodywash is one of Wonwoo’s favourite quirks he likes coming home too. “I’m sorry that you have to work so hard for us”, the younger boy juts his bottom lip out in despair, “I’ll find a job immediately after graduation, I promise.”

Wonwoo shakes his head, heart filled of fondness. “Just focus on your finals. You’ll do so well, Myeongho-ah”, his alternative name leaving Wonwoo’s mouth unconsciously, as the elder wraps one arm around the younger male, slowly drifting off to sleep.

They fall asleep just like that; Minghao being sandwiched in the middle, with their bedside lamp left switched on dimly just in case Mingyu wakes up from a nightmare. Wonwoo knows tomorrow would be another exhausting day at the restaurant but for now he feels nothing more than satisfied to be sleeping next to his boyfriends.

And when his boss walks into work with an eye-patch tomorrow looking mildly afraid of Wonwoo, he'll quietly hide a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, friends! Wishing you guys a happy new year. ♡


End file.
